All For The Boys
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Final Chap! Sometimes it takes a village to raise a child, and when Harm and Mac are lost in the wilds of Liberia, it’s up to the JAG clan to look after Harm and Mac’s four boys.
1. Saying Goodbye

  
  


(Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review)

  


** "Saying Goodbye"**

  


"When is Sturgis coming?" Mac asked sticking her head out of the bathroom door.

  


"He should be here any minute, where are the boys?" I replied and caught my shaving kit that she threw at me.

  


"Matt and the twins are watching a movie, and Troy is still sleeping.

  


"Still?" I said amazed. "He has been sleeping for what? Almost three hours now."

  


"Yeah, I figure the longer he sleeps the better," she said finally emerging from the bathroom.

  


"I wish we didn't have to go," I said taking her into my arms.

  


"Me either, but hopefully we can get back before the twins birthday," she said. "God if we miss that..."

  


"We won't. Listen the allegation against Sargent Miller is weak. All we have to do is go iron out his story and we'll be on the first plane home."

  


"Come on let's take our gear down, and go say goodbye to our rugrats," she said leading the way downstairs.

  


Downstairs Mac and I watched while the boys were engrossed in the movie. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist as we watched our boys. It has taken us so long to get to this point, and sometimes I still wake up thinking that these past few years have all been a dream.

  


The sound of the doorbell shook me out of our revere, as Sturgis let himself in.

  


"Anybody home?" He called dropping his duffle bag on the floor. 

  


"Uncle Sturgis!" the boys all said at once, launching themselves in his arms.

  


"Well hello to you guys too," he said and laughed. When he finally turned his attention to us, he just shook his head and laughed.

  


"I don't know how you guys do this day after day."

  


"Are you sure you're going to be okay with them Sturgis?" Mac asked picking Troy up.

  


"We'll be fine you guys," he said picking up the twins, Shawn and Bobby. 

  


"We had better get to the airport," I told Mac taking Troy out of her hands.

  


"Momma, Dada when you come home?" Shawn asks.

  


I leaned down in front of him and ruffled his hair. "We'll be home as soon as we can champ. You guys be good for uncle Sturgis, okay?"

  


"We will," Booby said Shawn said together followed by Matt. 

  


I know it was foolish but Mac and I hung on to the boys until Sturgis was literally pushing us out the door. When the three of us were alone on the front porch, Mac and I filled Sturgis in on some last minute rules.

  


"...oh and if by some chance that we don't make it back in time for the twins birthday party, their presents are in the top of our closet."

  


"Don't worry about it, and besides you'll be back in time. Now go before you miss the plane."

  


We said one last farewell to the boys and headed to the airport.

  


"What's wrong Mac," I ask noticing that she looked a little sick.

  


"Nothing, I'm okay," she said.

  


"Is it that stomach bug? the one that Matt had?"

  


"Yeah, that's probably it," she said distractedly taking a small sip of her water. 

  


"You know if you're not feeling good, I can ask the Admiral to send someone-"

  


"Harm, I'm fine! Would you just quit worrying? Besides the sooner we get this investigation over with the better."

  


"Sarah I just-"

  


"I'm fine Harm, lets just leave it at that."

  


We drove the rest of the way to the airport in silence.

  


TBC...

  


(A/N: Just so you're not confused, harm and Mac have four boys. Matthew James 6yrs, Robert (Bobby) Andrew (Twin) 4yrs, Shawn Patrick (Twin) 4yrs, Troy Nathaniel 3yrs.)

  


Please read and review!

  
  



	2. Day 1

  
  


(Standard disclaimers apply, and as always, please read and review.)

  
  


Per Harm and Mac's recommendation, I got up at six thirty, half an hour before Troy would wake up. Mac had already packed matt's lunch for his all day kindergarten, so the only real job I had to do was get breakfast ready. 

  


At seven precisely seven, I saw Troy standing at the kitchen door clutching his Elmo. Probably wondering why his Mom and Dad weren't here.

  


"Hey there little buddy, are you hungry?" I asked leaning down in front of him.

  


"Want mommy," he said rubbing his eyes, but keeping a tight hold on the doll.

  


I shook my head and sighed. Out of all of the boys, Troy was defiantly the mommies boy.

  


"Sorry buddy, Mommy and daddy had to go to work."

  


"Hungry," he said holding his arms out for me to take him.

  


"Well lets get you fed then."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


By eight, all of the kids were and were making last minute bathroom runs before we headed out. I was growing rather inpatient with the delay, knowing I would never make it to work before nine. I just hoped the Admiral was in a good mood this morning. 

  


"Where's mom and dad" Bobby asked, "Yeah where are they?" Shawn asked, grabbing Bobby's hand.

  


"Want Mommy and Daddy," Troy put in. I know he was close to tears so I had to do something quick. Matt had just joined us, when the phone rang. Saved by the bell.

  


"Hello?"

  


"Hey Sturgis, how are things?" Harm said. I sighed, thanking God he called.

  


"Hey buddy you called just in time," I said sighing.

  


"Why, what's wrong?" he said concerned.

  


"No, no, I just meant your just in time to say goodbye to the kids before we head out. So I'm assuming that you are in Liberia already?" sensing that their parents were on the phone, the kids gathered around me.

  


"Yeah, just made it in. Can you put the kids on?" he asked.

  


As I listened to the kids talk to Harm, and then mac, I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at everything that they had. Maybe it was time I give Bobby Lathem a call. 

  


"Okay kids," I said after they hung up the phone. "Let's get going so your uncle Sturgis isn't late for work."

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


I had finally made it to work, and was called in to see the Admiral as soon as I arrived. I was a dead man.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

  


"Have a seat," he said motioning to the chairs. He came around and sat on the edge of his desk, with his arms folded over his chest.

  


"How are things going with the kids?"

  


"Sir, I apologize for being late this morning, I-"

  


"I know I know, just don't start making it a habit." 

  


"Yes sir, but other then that things are going fine."

  


"Did Harm and Mac call them yet?"

  


"Yes sir, just as we were about to leave this morning. They made it to Liberia with out any problems."

  


""Good, hopefully they'll get this case wrapped up, and be home soon.

  


"I hope so to sir," I said, shaking my head. "I hope so to.

  


TBC...

  


Sorry it's so short, please review! I crave feedback!

  


And just a note, I know some of you guys, are like "Wow Harm and Mac have a lot of kids, but if you look at it this way, they have two boys and a set of twins. And you never know maybe another one on the way. ;)


	3. Heading To Base

(Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review, and read my note at the bottom, thanks.)  
  
After securing a jeep from the base Sergeant at Monrovia, with the help of a map we headed to the Harrisburg marine base in Greenville. I watch Mac while I drive, even though I'm suppose to be keeping on the map. I know she is feeling sick, but she being stubborn and refused to see the doctor once we got to camp. I know something is wrong, but I can only trust that what she is telling me is true. I glance down at the map once more, and try and calculate how many more miles until we make our next turn.  
  
"There is going to be a fork in the road about a mile up ahead, take a left." I said securing the map and rubbing my hands over my face.  
  
"Tired?" she asks taking my hand in hers.  
  
"Yeah, all this jet lag is catching up with me," I say leaning back in the seat.  
  
"Hey you can't sleep Harm, remember what the base Sergeant said? There are riving tribes in the area, and they wouldn't mind shooting at us."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I said picking up my gun again and watched the road.  
  
"What's wrong Harm?" she asked glancing over at me.  
  
"What time is it in Washington?" I ask, watching some children play by a stream.  
  
"Missing the kids," she asks with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah," I said keeping my eyes on those kids.  
  
"I miss them to, but it's no use beating ourselves up about it. We'll be home in a few days, and then we can make for all of the time that we missed. But right now the boys should just be getting in to bed."  
  
"You know we owe Sturgis big time for this."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Suddenly Mac swerves the jeep over to the side of the road. She gets out, and leaning over a ditch, she throws up. I am out of the jeep within seconds and am at her side.  
  
"I'm fine," she says, but keeps throwing up.  
  
"No your not, just keep taking deep breaths," I say turning my eyes back to the road. "Just take it easy Mac, when we get to camp, I'll take you to the base doctor."  
  
"Like hell you will. I told you that I'm fine Harm, I just wish that you would believe me."  
  
"Believe you? Believe you? Look at you Mac you throwing up every few hours, you can't keep any food down, and you think your fine. What is wrong Mac? Please just tell me! Whatever it is we can work it out."  
  
"Harm I-"  
  
But before she could finish the sound of gunshots had us running back for the jeep. While Mac fired back, I tried to get us out of there, only to have the tires shredded by a bullet. We only hesitated a few seconds before grabbing our survival packs and our guns and heading into the dense forest.  
  
There were about six of them chasing us, I noticed as we were running. Mac pointed out a small cave, and we ran for it, hoping that the tribes' men wouldn't find us there.  
  
We crouched down low with our guns at the ready, but were relieved when the men seemed to give up. We heard our jeep being restarted and watched as two of the six men rode off in it.  
  
The other four continued to search for us with one man watching the road armed with an AK47, while the rest of the men were searching farther away from us.  
  
After hours of sitting in silence hidden away in the cave, we both agree that it is safe to move out.  
  
"Now what?" she asks in obvious distress.  
  
"Well, they're probably going to be guarding the road, so it wouldn't be a very good idea to get back on it."  
  
"Did you bring the map," she asks hopefully. Damn. I knew I forgot something. She takes my silence for an answer and shakes her head.  
  
"You see, this is what happens when you let men drive. They get lost, and forget to bring the map."  
  
"Well Mac, I don't think this happens to a lot of guys in Washington, you know."  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Well we know there are still guys looking for us and as long as we're still out here, those guys will be to. Our best bet is to camp here for the night and start walking tomorrow."  
  
She sighs and sits down, taking out her survival pack and starts going through it.  
  
"So what do we have in there" I ask sitting down next to her.  
  
"A razor, a knife, dehydrated food, thermal blankets."  
  
"A condom," I said surprisingly holding it up for her to see. "Well at least we're prepared.  
  
"That's for water Harm, get your head out of the gutter." (A/N: remember in that epp, where AJ was lost and he used a condom to heat up drinking water? Well here ya go.)  
  
"But I like being in the gutter," I say innocently.  
  
"Yeah but it's not going to get us home," she says and puts the condom back in the bag.  
  
The sun is already starting to set, and I figure that's the base has already sent a search party out for us. I just hope that they find us before the tribes men do.  
  
TBC.  
  
Okay so I tried to make this chap a little longer. I know three pages isn't much, but I promise to update again soon, with a hopefully longer chap. Please don't forget to review! 


	4. The Call

  


Colonel Ryan Samuels has been in the Marines four almost thirty years. Now as he sits at his desk, he knows that he is waiting for the inevitable. Two JAG lawyers were suppose to have reported to the base almost six hours ago, and they haven't shown. 

  


He knows that rivaling tribes in the area have been causing some trouble for his men, so all he can do is fear the worst. Now as he waits for a report on the search for the missing officers, he could only hope that his men find them alive. He did not know the two officers personally, but he knew enough about them to make this search a top priority. And besides, as soon as he made that call to Washington, he was going to have one angry Admiral breathing down his neck. 

  


He was about to make the call, when there was a knock on the door. He could only pray that it would be good news.

  


"Enter," he said.

  


"Sir," Staff Sergeant Landers said, sticking his head in the door before coming in. 

  


"Tell me you have good news Sergeant," Colonel Samuels said holding his breath.

  


"I wish I did sir, but I don't. We found the Colonel and the Commander's jeep eleven miles from camp sir, in the possession of the Grebo tribe." (A/N: This is an actual tribe, and I mean no disrespect to them by making them out to be the bad guys, this is fic is purely for fun.)

  


"When they saw us coming they ran, and we weren't able to catch them, but we did manage to retrieve the jeep."

  


"Damn it. Alright, start a sweep from the area, starting from the base in Monrovia, to here. Send up air recon to cover the forest areas. If they're not hurt and on foot, they should be headed towards us."

  


"Yes sir," the Sergeant said snapping to attention. As soon as he left, Ryan picked up the phone, knowing he was just about to make one of the difficult phone calls that he ever had to make.

SAME TIME, JAG HEADQUARTERS: 

  


Admiral AJ Chegwidden was pacing his office waiting for his phone to ring. Rabb and Mackenzie were over due for their check in time, and he was getting more then inpatient.

  


When Tiner buzzed that Colonel Samuels was on the phone, AJ gave a sigh of relief. Finally, he thought as he picked up the phone.

  


"This is Admiral Chegwidden colonel, I assume my people made it there in one piece?"

  


When he didn't get an answer right away, he knew that something was wrong.

  


"Admiral they never made it to the base. When I sent a search party out, my people found there jeep eleven miles from the camp, in the hands of some locals. They ran before we got a chance to apprehend them. The Colonel and the Commander where no where to be found. We have sent out search parties and are retacing their every step."

  


"What are the chance of finding them?"

  


"It depends how far they went in to the forest. That would make the search a little more difficult, but Admiral, finding them is top priority. We will do our best."

  


Not being able to find the words AJ could only sigh. "Alright Colonel keep me apprised," he said and gently laid the phone back into the cradle. 

  


"Damn it," he swore, and hit his fist on the desk. His mind was still reeling when Tiner stuck his head in the door.

  


"Everything okay sir?" he asked.

  


"Tiner get the staff together, I have an announcement to make." 

  


"Is everything okay?"

  


"No Tiner now call the damn meeting," he said a little louder then intended to.

  


"Yes sir!" he said making a hasty retreat.

  


The Admiral sat down on the edge of his desk, and tried to collect himself. Missing didn't mean dead, he reminded himself. Harm and mac are tough, and they will get out of this.

  


As soon as the staff was gathered, he looked into the faces of his very worried staff.

  


"I received a call today for Colonel Samuels at the Harrisburg base in Greenville. It seems that the Colonel and the Commander are overdue."

  


"By how long sir," Harriet asked placing her hands on her very round stomach.

  


"Almost seven hours now. A search party found there jeep in the hands of local tribes men, but the Colonel and Commander were no where to be found. The base is conducting a wider search, and I will keep you apprised of any new developments."

  


The reaction of the staff was about the same. Worry confusion, and shock. Harriet took her husbands hand, and tried to fight back tears. When the admiral looked at Sturgis, he knew the question in his eyes. What would he tell the kids?

  


"Commander, my office," he said, dismissing his staff.

  


When the two were in his office, Sturgis couldn't hold it in any longer.

  


"Sir what should I tell the kids? Harm and Mac told them that they would call as soon as they got to the base. I don't want to lie to them sir, wheat should I tell them?"

  


"Commander I don't know what you should tell them. Those marines could find them within the next few hours, or the next few days, for now I would just play it by ear."

  


"Yes sir. But what if-what if something happens to them?"

  


The Colonel-Harm and Mac left me an updated copy of their will, just in case. They'll be okay Sturgis. They've gotten out of tough spots before. This is nothing new for them."

  


"Yes sir."

  


After Sturgis left, AJ had to admit to himself that he did a pretty good job of convincing Sturgis that Harm and Mac would be okay. Now if he could only convince himself of that. He knew he was right when he said that Harm and Mac had gotten out of tough spots before, but something about this one just felt diffrent.

  


MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST OF LIBERIA....

  


Harm woke up groggy and wet. Before he opened his eyes he reached for Mac only to find that she wasn't there. 

  


He opened his eyes in terror, but she was nowhere to be seen.

  


"Mac!" he yelled as loudly and yet as quietly as he could.

  


"Mac!" But she didn't answer. Harm jumped to his feet, and looked for some trace of her but he couldn't it started raining harder making it harder to see anything.

  


"Mac!" But she just wasn't there.

  


TBC...

(Okay come on guys! Two review for my last chap! That's not cool! Please go back and review for chapter three. PLEASE! And don't forget to review for this one! I'm trying to make the chaps longer, and I'm gonna hopefully going to update again soon.) 


	5. Telling the boys

  


(A/N: I want to thank those who went back ad reviewed for chapter three. Sorry I was such a spaz about reviews. And an interesting point was brought up by jnp, about the ranks being the same, even though this fic is set in the future. Sorry about that oversight. I just wasn't thinking ranks when I wrote the outline for this fic. And in this fic, Singer is still alive. Okay so I'm going to stop going on and on about this and get to the fic. Oh and hey, thanks to all the non shipper folks for sticking with the story.)

  


Standard disclaimers apply, (Like they did in the last chap, I just forgot to put that in) 

  


**************************

  


(Sturgis's POV)

  


It's been nearly five weeks since Harm and Mac have been missing, and I know the kids are starting to think that something isn't right. And I know I can't hold off telling for much longer. And as the twins birthday party draws closer and closer I know I'm going to have to tell them something.

  


As I was picking up the boys from daycare, I knew tonight had to be the night. As we got settled in for the night, I decided to tell them as I tucked them in.

  


I went into Troy's room first.

  


"Night uncle Sturgis," he said sleepily. 

  


"I have to talk to you for a second Buddy," I said while tucking him in.

  


"Okay," he said as I gave him his stuffed Elmo.

  


"Troy you know that your mommy and daddy went far away, to help a marine that was in trouble."

  


"Uh huh, mommy said that they were going to try there very hardest to help him."

  


"That's right. But when your mom and dad went to go see that marine . . . they got lost, and the other marines can't find them."

  


"They're lost? Like when you get lost in the dark?"

  


"Well you see-"

  


But before I could finish he was already reaching under his bed. He pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

  


"Can you give them my flashlight? Daddy said that whenever I have to go potty in the dark, to take my flashlight, that way I wouldn't get lost. If mommy and daddy had my flashlight, then they wouldn't be lost anymore," he said giving me the flashlight.

  


"I can't do that buddy, because we don't know where they are."

  


"They didn't bring a flash light?"

  


"Not this time buddy, but I promise you, that the marines will find them."

  


"Okay."

  


"Goodnight pal," I said kissing his forehead.

  


"Night uncle Sturgis," he said to close his eyes.

  


As soon as I closed his door, I headed to the twins room, trying not to think about what Troy said. If I dwelled on it for even a minute, I knew I would lose all confidence to tell the other boys.

  


"You guy's ready for bed?" I said sticking my head into their room.

  


"Yep!" they said in unison. Bobby was already starting to climb the ladder of the bunk bed, but I picked him up and set him on the floor.

  


"Okay, well I have to talk to you two before I tuck you in," I said sitting on the edge of the lower bunk.

  


"About what," Shawn asked climbing into my lap.

  


"I want to talk to you about your mom and dad. Do you remember when your mom and dad said that they had to go help a marine that was very far away?"

  


"Yeah, in Liberia," Bobby said pointing to a pin on a world map hanging in the boys room. I guessed that they put a pin on all of the places that Harm and Mac have been.

  


"Well when they were on their way to see that marine, they got lost, and the other marines couldn't find them."

  


"Why?" Shawn asked looking up at me with Mac's big brown eyes.

  


"I don't know buddy. But those marines, aren't going to give up. They are looking for your mom and dad right now." 

  


"What about our birthday" Bobby asked pointing to a calender with the date of their birthday circled.

  


"Yeah, our birthday," Shawn added.

  


"I don't know guys. Hey why don't I help you say your prayers, and we can ask God to help those marines help find your mom and dad?"

  


The twins nodded soberly, and kneeled down in front of the bottom bunk. As we said our prayers, I made sure to ask for strength to get through the next few days. I knew they were going to be rough.

  


As I walked into Matt's room, I knew as the oldest, he was going to take it the hardest. 

  


"Hey Champ," I said sitting on the edge of his bed. "What are you doing?"

  


"Playing with the planes that daddy gave me, I'm gonna be a pilot just like him when I get older."

  


I could only wonder if Harm said the exact same thing when he was Matt's age.

  


"Matt I have to talk to you for a minute," I said putting the planes back on his night stand. "You know that your mom and dad went far away to try and help a marine, well on the way to see that marine, they got lost, and the other marines can't find them."

  


I could see Matt's face, Harm's face really, turn to shock as the words sunk in.

  


"Does that mean they are MIA?"

  


How in the hell did he know about that? I sighed. Harm must have told him about his father. Damn you Harm.

  


"Yeah they are," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

  


"Are they going to be lost forever like Grandpa was?"

  


I opened my mouth, but closed it again. What am I supposed to say to that?

  


"I don't know pal. But I can tell you this. That no one is going to stop looking for your mom and dad until they found them. Okay?"

  


"Okay. Uncle Sturgis, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

  


"Sure buddy," I said taking his small hand into mine.

  


*****************

  


The next morning started off, surprisingly with no problems. I answered all of the boys questions as best I could as I drove them to school and daycare, and they seemed pretty satisfied with that. As soon as I got into work, I headed straight for the Admiral's office. We were going to need a new game plan. But when I got to Tiner's desk, he informed me that the Admiral was already in a meeting with the SECNAV. It looked like my plan would have to wait.

  


TBC...

  


Please don't forget to review!

  
  
  



	6. Plans and Babies

  


(Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review.)

My meeting with the SECNAV was not going quite as planned. I was hoping to get some troops into Liberia, to find Harm and Mac, but he just didn't want to help me.

"AJ you have to understand that we are doing the best we can, to find your officers, but adding extra troops is out of the question. We have every available troop in Iraq, Iran and Afghanistan." He tried to explain calmly, but I could tell his patience was wearing thin, but not nearly as thin as mine.

"Well if your not going to send an extra man in for that search, I have a few of my own that would be glad to do the job," I said meaning me.

"Think about it AJ, your offices have what, four boys? And am I correct to assume that some of your other officers are watching them?"

"Yes," I said, knowing where he was going with this. 

"Well then don't you think you should be here with those boys, making sure they are okay. Harm and Mac have gotten out of worse spots then this, but they'll be okay. But can you honestly say the same thing for their boys?"

When I didn't answer, he stood and shook his head sadly. "I know you want to find your officers AJ, and so does every marine at that base. There are doing everything in their power to find them. The most you can do for them is take care of their boys," he said. And without waiting for a response, he left.

A few minutes after he left, I had to admit that he was right. I haven't been doing a very good job of taking care of those boys, but that was all going to change. Starting now.

I called Sturgis, Bud, Harriet, Jen, Tiner and even Singer (A/N: Remember she's not dead in my story) into my office.

"We have a problem," I said once everyone was seated. "And before you ask, it's not about Harm and Mac. As far as I know, they're still missing. No, our problem concerns their four boys. We need a plan to make sure that those boys are getting everything that they need."

"What do you need us to do sir?" Tiner asked.

"I think it would be prudent it we all spent time with th boys. Take them out to the park, the museum, or hell even if it's just to get ice cream."

"That's exactly what I was thinking sir," Sturgis said.

"Of course this isn't an order, no one has to do this, " I said mostly for Lieutenant Singer's benefit, but no one said a word. 

"So we are all in on this?"

"Yes sir," everyone said.

"Good. We'll discuss this more later. Dismissed," I said feeling proud of my staff. I knew they would all pull together when it counted the most.

**************************

Meanwhile, in the wilds of Liberia....

"Mac!" I yelled again, but still no answer. I ran my hand through my hair, wondering what to do next, when I hear footsteps coming up behind me. I reach for my gun, only to put it down again at the sound of Mac's voice.

"Don't shoot Harm. I'm unarmed," she said with a not of sarcasm in her voice. 

I don't know whether to kill her or take her in my arms.

"Mac, where in the hell were you," I ask, my heart still racing.

"Getting breakfast," she said holding up a bunch of bananas. 

"Damn it Mac, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry Harm, I didn't think I would be gone that long."

I decided not to chew her out for going off alone, seeing that she had her sidearm on, and just be grateful that she was back in one piece. 

We move once again into the shelter and eat our meager breakfast.

"I'm starting to hate the rain," I said finishing off the last of my banana.

"Its monsoon season Harm. I doubt if the rain will let up anytime soon."

"Great," I said putting my arms around her.

"We should start moving again soon," she says linking her finger in mine. 

"Yeah I know, but with all of this rain, it'll be like walking through a swamp." I said gesturing to the pouring rain. And just that second, Harm and Mac both watched as a bolt of lightening struck a tree splitting it down the middle.

"Or maybe we should wait awhile."

"Good idea," I said noticing that her breath quickened, and she looked as if though she was going to be sick again.

I didn't want to say anything to Mac, but I was starting to suspect that this was more then some stomach bug. I recognized the symptoms, and figured that it must have happened that last night before we flew out here. And as Mac moved away from me to throw up, I knew it had to be true. Mac was pregnant.

As soon as she was done, I took her into my arms again, and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. 

"I know what you're thinking Harm," she said tightening my hold on her.

"And what would that be," I asked not wanted to tell her what I suspected. I really didn't want to have false hope that she was pregnant.

"That I need to see a doctor," she said turning to look at me.

"I do," I said softly, hoping she won't get too mad.

"I'm not sick Harm," she says with determination. "It's just that…"

"That what" I ask hoping it's nothing more serious then what I think it is.

"I think I'm pregnant," she says softly.

"Oh Sarah…" I say pulling her into my arms for a long hug.

"I don't think we can do it Harm. I don't think we can handle five kids, look how much trouble we have with the four we have now." 

"What are you saying Sarah," I asking hoping she's not considering what I think she is.

"Don't get me wrong Harm; I want to have this baby, if I am even pregnant. But I guess I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"If we can handle another baby. I mean both financially and emotionally. The three a.m. feedings, the diapers, the crying…"

"Their first steps, their first words, their first day of school…"

"You want to have another baby?"

"I wouldn't mind. But I mean come on Mac, we're not even sure if you are or not." 

"But I think it's a petty good bet," she said with conviction

"I love you Sarah," I said kissing her. "Whether you are pregnant or not, I love you."

"I love you too, Harm."

We sat there for a few moments just watching the rain fall. Our joined hands settled on her stomach, as we both contemplated a baby.

"What do you think it is," I finally ask.

"What?"

"The baby, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know Harm," she says turning to face me. "What about you?"

"It doesn't really matter, as long as the baby is healthy and happy," I said rubbing my hands over her already rounding belly.

"Come on Harm, don't tell me after four boys, your wishing for a girl."

"Okay, so maybe a girl would be nice," I finally admit. 

"Yeah, me to."

"I know we have a while yet to decide on names, but what do you think Abby for a girl?" 

"Abigail Grace?" she says after a pause.

"Abigail Grace Rabb. It's got a ring to it, I'll admit that." 

"And what if it's a boy?"

"How about Steven? Steven Davis Rabb."

"I like it," she says. "But I still think it's a girl," she says and we both laugh drowning out the rain.

TBC....

(If you guys can think of any activities that the Jag staff can do with the boys, please let me know. And as always, please review.)


	7. Missing in Action

  
  


(Standard disclaimers apply, and as always please read and review.)

  
  
  
  


(Tiner's POV)

  


He was going to kill me.

  


That was all I could think of as I waited for him to get here. He was going to kill me.

  


I had volunteered Jen and myself to take the twins to the air and space museum this morning, and they seemed so exited about going. While we were admiring one of the planes, I had asked one of the twins a question, only to turn around to find them no where in site. They had just vanished.

  


So after alerting security, Jen and I had to rely on our training to keep cool. But that wasn't going to last much longer once the Admiral got here.

  


He arrived five minutes later with Commander Turner, Mr. Webb, and lieutenant Roberts in toe. God I am a dead man. 

  


"Tiner, what in the hell is going on," he yelled getting the attention of all of the police officers.

  


"Maybe I can tell you Admiral," the police officer in charge said. "My name is officer Garret, and I am in charge of the investigation. As you already know Shawn and Robert Rabb have been missing for over an hour now. We have officer looking over security tapes, but nothing yet. Petty officer Tiner says that their parents are MIA?"

  


"Yes, they went missing in Liberia almost thirty days ago."

  


"Thirty days? Wow."

  


The Admiral crossed his arms over his chest, not pleased with how seriously the police officer was taking this situation. I knew that look in his eyes. It was time to take some action. Navy style.

  


"Webb call Levin Worth, and make sure that Palmer is still in his cell. Bud go back to JAG, take Tiner and Coats with you and call Lieutenant Singer. Dig up all of Harm and Mac's old cases and see if anyone is looking for revenge. Commander take a look around and start asking people if they've seen anything."

  


"Yes sir," we all said at once.

  


"Wait a minute Admiral, I know you want to find these boys as much as we do, but my people are on this. We will find those boys. 

  


But the Admiral ignored him. I guess he was more pissed off at Officer garret then he was at me, for the moment at least.

  


"Dismissed," he said and turned to face the officer. Luckily non of us stuck around for what the Admiral said to the officer. We all knew it probably wasn't going to be good.

  


I guess he was going to kill me later. Right now I had a job to do.

  


***********************************

  


(Sturgis's POV)

  


Another hour had passed and still no sign of the boys. I had just left the Jet aviation exhibit and now was getting desperate. Where were those guys.

  


I was joined a few minutes later by the Admiral. By the look on his face I knew the news wasn't good. He gave me a small blue hat, with the words 'Navy' written across from them.

  


"They found it two hundred feet from the museum. Those boys didn't walk off Sturgis, someone took them."

  


I squeezed the cap in my hand, and tried to hold myself together. "We have to find them sir. We have to find them now."

  


"We will. I called Harriet a few minutes ago, and told her what was going on. She said she would keep Matt and Troy for tonight."

  


"Is she going to tell them?"

  


"No, I told her to tell them that they were out with you and me. They are already upset that their parents are missing, they don't need to know that their brothers are missing to."

  


"Sir, their birthday is just a few days away..."

  


"I know," he said and sighed covering his face with his hand.

  


We stood their for a few moments until Webb hurried over to us.

  


"Admiral, Commander I think you should see this," he said holding up a tape. 

  


TBC...

  


I know this is real short, but bear with me, I just wanted to get another chapter up. PLEASE oh PLEASE oh PLEASE review!!!!!!!! 


	8. Jack and Jill fall down the hill

  
  
  
  


I think I just need to assure readers that the marines at the Harrisburg marine base are still looking for Harm and Mac. You see Harm and Mac were chase into a really dense forest area, and it kinda makes them hard to find. (For more information about Liberia, so as to better understand the story, check out this web page: .) With the locals still chasing them, Harm and Mac can take no chance and must stay hidden. Also I'm gonna point out that in my story it's monsoon season. (Which means lots and lots of rain.) So that makes find our dramatic duo a bit hard. And don't worry I will get back to the hunt soon. 

  


And hey, thanks to JAGsister for giving me the idea for the boys. Thanks!

  


And having Palmer kidnaping the twins would be just to cliche'. 

  


On to the story...

  
  


~~~~~~~~

Webb lead the Admiral and me back to the command center and played the tape. There we saw both boys walk out of the museum hand in hand. It didn't look like anyone was forcing them out, but the fact that someone was walking so close behind them was a bit to disturbing.

  


"I have officers scouring the neighborhoods in a one thousand mile radios," Officer Garret said handing us both a cup of coffee.

  


"So what can we do," I asked. I couldn't stand there and do nothing.

  


"Go home. If someone deliberately took those boys, then they'll probably be calling for a ransom."

  


"It's taken care of. If have some of my officers at the Rabb house right now," AJ assured the officer.

  


"Good, I'll send some of my boys over there-"

  


"Sir!" another officer said running over to us. "Sir I think you should come outside and see this," the officer exclaimed leading us outside.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The first thing I was aware of when I came to, was loud angry shouting, that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

  


"Mac," I whispered hoping she was awake.

  


"Yeah, I hear them too, we have to get out of here."

  


We get to are feet and don't get far before it starts pouring again. Damn it why now? We start running anyways, having no other option. Even though we can't understand the voices we know those guys are angry, and they are hell bent on finding us. 

  


We come to a steep incline and hesitate before we attempt to go down it. It's mud all the way down, and the chances off getting hurt were pretty good.

  


"What other choice do we have?" she asks and starts to slowly down the hill. I soon follow and it seems like we're going to make it down in once piece before she falls and starts to slide. I try and grab her hand but I lost my balance and fell to. I couldn't even breath when I saw mac fall down that hill. Some how I just knew that she wasn't okay.

I tried to stand up, but sat down again. There was an unbelievable pain in my wrist. I sat down caked in mud and looked frantically around for Mac. My heart stopped when I saw her laying on her side facing away from me. She didn't seem to be moving at all.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


(AJ's POV)

  


As soon as we followed the officer outside, I had to stop and give a sigh of relief at what I saw. Shawn and bobby were sitting on top of the police cruiser talking with some of the officers. One of the officers noticed us and walked over to give us the bullet.

  


"It seems that the twins, getting bored of their Uncle Jason's stories of planes, they wandered off and looked outside and saw the ice-cream truck. In running to catch the truck. Shawn dropped his hat," the officer said pointing to the cap in Sturgis's hand. "And then they found themselves lost. They walked around the streets for awhile where one of our officers picked them up."

  


Thank god they were okay. While walking over to the boys, I couldn't help but laugh at the twins getting bored with Tiner's stories. 

  


"Hi Uncle AJ!" Bobby said and threw himself at me.

  


"Hi Uncle Sturgis," Shawn said at the same time and held out his arms to him.

  


"So where did you boys get money for the ice-cream truck?" I asked wiping off Bobby's face, while Sturgis did the same.

  


"We saved the money," Bobby said trying to wiggle out of my arms.

  


"Yeah we saved it," Shawn said.

  


We both sat the boys back down and explained to them about running off, and they both promised that they would never do it again. I called Bud and Harriet from the road, and about twenty minutes away from the Robert's home, I looked in the back seat, and the boys were fast asleep.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Meanwhile...in the wilds of Liberia...

  


I rose to my feet again, still swaying a bit, but I finally made my way over to Sarah.

  


"Sarah," I said, my voice all choked up.

  


But there was no response. 

  


I moved her carefully onto her back and assessed her injuries. She had multiple cuts on her face and arms, and most likely a broken leg. My hands trembled as I ran my hands over her stomach. My god, what if anything happened to the baby?

  


I could hear the tribes men get closer to the top of the hill where we fell, and I knew if they did, then they would see us. So as carefully as I could I gathered Mac into my arms, minding her injuries and my wrist and headed for cover. 

  


I am lucky to be able to find a cluster of tress that will shelter us from the rain and hide us from the men. I hold her tightly in my arms praying for our safety.

  


My heart jumps when I hear her moan, but she doesn't open her eyes. Just as well I thought, until I figured out away to get us out of this nightmare, she might as well rest.

  


We have been missing for over two months now, and I know it's hard to believe we haven't been found yet, but it has been raining almost nonstop since we got into this mess, and I suppose being in this very dense forest hasn't helped the search any. Mac and I often heard the helo's flying overhead, but we knew it would be impossible for them to see us. I just hoped the ground troops would find us, and fast.

  
  


Now I can only sit back and wonder what our boys are up to. The kids must be driving him up the wall by now, but I'm sure everyone is pitching in to help. I just hoped they weren't getting in to much trouble.

  
  


TBC...

  


Please review!!

  


I'm gonna try four 100 reviews, but I need your help. Please review


	9. Birthday Partys And Babies

(Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review.)

  


By the end of the weekly staff meeting, we were about to be dismissed, when the Admiral brought up a small matter that has been bugging me all week. 

  


The twins birthday party, that was only two days away.

  


"It has been over two months now since the Colonel and Commander have been missing, and while the recovery team has made progress in finding them, it doesn't seem likely that they will be home in time for the twins birthday party. So it looks like the show will have to go on without them. Any ideas?"

  


"Sir, before Harm and Mac left, they told me where they hid the twins presents, incase they weren't going to be here for their birthday party." I said, still not believing that my two closest friends haven't been found yet

  


"Well that helps. Any other ideas?"

  


"Sir, I know Harm and Mac would want them to have a party, even though they aren't hear to give it. I think it would be a good idea, if we threw them a party at their house," Harriet said placing her hands on her large belly. 

  


Any day now she would be giving birth and she was so worried about throwing a birthday party for the twins. The woman is incredible, I thought smiling. 

  


"Good idea Lieutenant, if you think you can handle it, I'd like to put you in charge of the party." The Admiral said, somehow already knowing the answer.

  


"I would be happy to sir," she said.

  


"Good, you can hand out assignments, and say we'll give the party...Saturday at three?"

  


"Yes sir," she said making notes on her legal pad.

  


***************************

  


And sure enough by two thirty on Saturday, the party really seemed to be taking shape. 

  


The Admiral and Meredith had just arrived with the birthday cake, Tiner and Jen were setting out the paper plates and drinks, and although Webb still hadn't shown, he promised to be here. Most of the twins friends were running around in the yard, but somehow the party seemed incomplete. And we all knew why. 

  


Troy was up in bed with a bad cold, and Matt simply wasn't in the partying mood. He preferred to stay inside, playing with a toy plane that Harm gave him.

  


When I saw bud pull into the driveway, I helped him unload the ice cream, and take it to the backyard.

  


"Have all the kids arrived?"

  


"Yeah," I tell him as we make our way inside. "The Admiral says that he is suppose to be getting an update on the search for search for Harm and Mac sometime today from Colonel Samuels."

  


"Did her say when?"

  


"He just said sometime this afternoon."

  


Bud sighed and leaned on the counter but didn't say anything. Just then the two birthday boys walked in. 

  


"Time for Cake?" Bobby asked walking up to Bud.

  


"Not yet buddy, but almost."

  


"Mommy and Daddy?" Shawn asked looking at the door.

  


Bud and I shared a look before I finally answered.

  


"Mommy and Daddy are still lost guys, but you know what? I know that are thinking about you guys, and they'll be home real soon."

  


The twins seemed satisfied with that, and went back outside.

  


"Are you sure that was the right thing to say?" Bud asked quietly.

  


"I didn't know what to say Bud. Every time they ask, I just don't know what to say." 

  


Just then Webb arrived with two largely wrapped packages.

  


"What are those sir" Bud asks taking one and setting it on the counter.

  


"I got the twins banks," Webb said setting the other package on the counter.

  


"They're kinda heavy for piggy banks," Bud said with an amused smirk on his face.

  


"Well sterling silver banks are," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

  


"Starting a savings account for the boys?" I ask truly interested.

  


"Well kids can never be to young to learn the value of money," he says defensively.

  


I walk over to one of the banks and give it a shake not really surprised to hear something.

  


"Helping them out I see" I said not really surprised.

  


I laughed, knowing that it was the first good laugh I've had in awhile.

*************

  


By four thirty the party was winding down with all of the kids going home. The twins seemed satisfied with their birthday presents, and were now playing with their new toys.

  


We were all in the process of cleaning up, when a yell from Harriet got our attention.

  


"Lieutenant are you going into labor," the Admiral asked rushing to her side.

  


"I think so sir. Sr, where is Bud?" she almost wails.

  


"I sent him to the store," I explain grabbing her free hand. "Troy needed more medicine."

  


"Harriet how far apart are the contractions?"

  


"About four minutes sir," she said practicing her breathing.

  


"Okay, Tiner call Bud on his cell and have him us at the hospital. Turner you and Coates call ahead and tell the hospital we're on our way. Meredith, Harriet and I will be right behind you. Lieutenant Singer, can you and Tiner stay here with the boys?"

  


"Yes sir," she said but instantly regretted it.

  


"Good, then lets go," the Admiral said and with Meredith's help helped Harriet out to his car. 

  


The twins looked at each other after everyone left, knowing that they were in troubble with Lieutenant Singer in charge.

  


"Uh oh," they said in unison, but their remark went unheard, as Lieutenant singer started barking orders to Tiner.

  


TBC...

  
  
  
  



	10. The Summer Of Blues

(Standard disclaimers apply, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please read and review!!)  
  
**************  
After all the cars pulled out of the driveway, Singer started barking orders about cleaning up, and I was up and doing them, even before I could process what had happened. It took Matt, the twins and me a good half an hour to clean up the mess in the backyard. When the boys and I finally made our way into the house, we were all bone tired and were really for some food. Thankfully the lieutenant hand already ordered pizza and it was on its way.  
  
After instructing the boys to wash up, I checked on Troy who was sitting on his bed clutching his Elmo.  
  
"Hey there little buddy," I said softly picking him up.  
  
I carried him downstairs and sat him on the couch while I got him some juice. I smiled remembering when my nephew got sick and I had to watch him, God that seemed like forever ago. I walked back into the living room where I found Lieutenant Singer and the boys eating pizza while Troy was wrapped up in his blanket on the couch.  
  
I sit next to Troy on the couch while he drinks from his cup, and am surprised when the Lieutenant joins us. She feels Troy's head and sighs, I wanted to know what she was thinking, but dared not ask.  
  
While the boys were enjoying the pizza, I could tell something was bothering them. As I was about to ask them what it was, the phone rang, but the Singer got to it before I could. I hoped Harriet and the baby were okay.  
  
"Yes sir...yes sir...they are fine sir...yes sir...will do sir," she said and hung up.  
  
"How are they ma'am," I ask timidly.  
  
"Fine Tiner, Lieutenant Simms had a girl, whom they named him Karen, they are both doing fine. Commander Turner is on his way with AJ and Jimmy," (A/N: Jimmy is the Roberts second son) she said and grabbed another piece of pizza.  
  
"That's good news ma'am," I said and moved over to where the boys were playing to tell them about there new cousin.  
  
Feeling as if something wasn't right, I looked over at Troy. He looked pretty weird, but before I could get up to go get him, he threw up all over Lieutenant Singer.  
  
She immediately got up, and with a yell of pure disgust she ran for the bathroom. The boys laughed and I could barley suppress a chuckle as begun once again cleaning up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sturgis's POV)  
  
I picked up AJ and Jimmy from the sitters house, and made hurried back of to Harm and Mac's. I knew leaving the boys and hell even Tiner alone with Singer went under the heading of cruel and unusual punishment, so I was trying not to leave them with her any longer then I had to.  
  
While AJ and Jimmy were having an animated conversation in the backseat, I couldn't help but think how lucky those two boys were. They had both of their parents who weren't going anywhere, unlike the Rabb boys who had so much to worry about at such a young age.  
  
The boys seemed to be delighted to see AJ and Jimmy and they immediately ran off to play, while Tiner filled me in on what happened. I tried not to laugh as I saw Lieutenant Singer gather her things up and get ready to leave.  
  
"Are you going to be keeping the boys for the night sir," Tiner asked while he was gathering his things.  
  
"Yeah, I told Bud that I would keep them for the night and drop them off at school and daycare tomorrow when I drop the boys off," I said grabbing some pizza.  
  
After Tiner and Singer left I reveled in the momentary silence, knowing that with a house full off boys it wouldn't last long.  
  
My gaze settled on a picture of Harm and Mac sitting on the end table. The picture was taken last year at the company picnic. Even though I still held out hope that they were alive, the chances of finding them were getting slimmer everyday. The way Colonel Samuels put it; it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.  
  
I was angry at that remark. Was he just going to give up finding them? Was he just going to pass them off as dead, and get back to business as usual?  
  
I sighed knowing that just sitting here worrying about it wasn't going to solve anything. Harm and Mac expected me to take care of their boys and that is exactly what I was going to do.  
  
The next day, I was called into the Admiral's office as soon as I stepped into Ops. I knew it was bad when I saw the Marine Major and the Lieutenant Commander standing at attention in front of the Admirals desk. I had to swallow a lump in my throat, knowing that they had to be the replacements.  
  
"Commander Turner, this is Major Rolland's and Lieutenant Commander Spiker. They will be here TAD until further notice," he said meaning they're going to be here until both Harm and Mac get back, or they were confirmed dead. Either way, a part of me hated them for being here.  
  
"Commander I'm going to need you to clear out Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie offices for the time being," he said softly.  
  
"Yes sir," I said trying to keep my voice even.  
  
After the Major and Commander were dismissed, the Admiral moved around to the front of his desk and sat down.  
  
"I had no choice Commander, We're getting swamped here and with Harm and Mac gone, the work is just piling up. I'm assigning you to Commander Spiker for the time being. Just show him the ropes and help him get situated. I've already spoken to Lieutenant Singer and she and Major Rolland's will be teaming up. Are the boys still coming in for a visit today?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yes sir, and thank you again for letting them come in this afternoon, the sitter had an emergency and just couldn't take them."  
  
"Just make sure that they stay out of trouble," he said dismissing me.  
  
"Aye, aye sir," I said making a hasty exit.  
  
The remainder of the morning was spent with Petty officer Coates clearing out Harm and Mac's offices, and trying at all costs to avoid Commander Spiker. But I knew at some point I would have to show him around, so after securing Harm and Mac's belongings I gave him a quick run down of the place before retreating to my office to try and get a little work in before the boys came.  
  
At four thirty the boys were sitting quietly in my office playing with some of the model planes from Harm's officer. While they couldn't understand why I had to take everything from their mom and dad's office, they knew I would take good care of it.  
  
Three hours until I could take the boys home, and the minutes just seemed to drag on and on. I couldn't even blame troy for falling asleep on the chair in the front of my desk. The twins were playing a board game on the floor, and Matt was helping Petty officer Coats with something. I was trying to concentrate on my closing paragraph for the Waters court martial, when the sound of Commander Spiker yelling, gave me a bad feeling. I peeked outside my door only to find Commander Spiker yelling at Matt. I was by Matt's side in seconds, but Commander Spiker took no notice.  
  
"You shouldn't be in this office kid, I don't care who your parents are. The Judge Advocate General is no place for annoying little brats," he said not noticing the crowd gathering around him. "Where are your parent's kid?"  
  
"Lost," he said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Well this isn't the lost and found kid, now scram," he said putting a hand on Matt's shoulder and pushing him towards the door.  
  
In an instant I grabbed his hand and pushed him away from Matt, securing the small boy behind me. But before I could say anything The Admiral's voice thundered over Ops.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Spiker! On My six", he yelled, heading towards his office.  
  
I leaned down in front of Matt to make sure he was okay. "You okay buddy," I asked kicking myself for not being out here sooner.  
  
"I want mom and dad," he said walking back towards my office.  
  
I sighed, sill on my knees. Damn it you two, I thought. Get you six's home now.  
  
****************  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
We were in trouble. That's all there was to it. We were once again on the run from the tribe's men, and they were so close that they were taking pot shots at us.  
  
After I had regain consciences after my fall, we were both relieved when I wasn't badly hurt, and that the baby wasn't in danger.  
  
But we knew this situation was pretty bad considering some of the tight spots we've gotten into. Harm had been shot earlier today and he was continuing to loose blood, and with my bad ankle we knew we wouldn't last much longer. We tried one last ditch effort, by climbing up a steep hill, not really caring at the moments what was at the top.  
  
We were halfway up when I almost cried. A team of Marines were running down towards us firing on the oncoming tribe's men.  
  
"Thank God," Harm whispered allowing one of the marines to help him.  
  
I couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
TBC.  
  
Okay guys I gave you all a five page update, so please review. Remember I'm hoping for over a hundred, so feel free to go back and review for the other chaps.  
  
Thanks! 


	11. The Phone Call And Bad News

(Sorry this took so long to update, Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review.)  
  
*********************** (Harm's POV)  
  
I had to admit, after washing three months worth of grit and grime off me, I felt like a new man. Upon arriving at the base Mac and I were whisked off to sick bay where we were given a chance to get cleaned up and get a decent meal. Besides from Mac's twisted ankle, the bullet that grazed my side, Mac and I both lost a lot of weight. I was afraid our kids wouldn't even recognize us.  
  
I smiled, thinking about the kids. Colonel Samuels told us that we could call home after we were debriefed and we were both cleared by the doctor.  
  
But the bad news to all of this was that Mac and I wouldn't be traveling anytime soon. The base had taken on over three inches of rain, with more expected. All flights were canceled until further notice.  
  
I was waiting in the lounge sipping on my cup of coffee waiting for Mac to finished being debriefed. I really wanted to talk to the boys now, but I knew Mac would want to be here. God, I hoped the boys were behaving for Sturgis.  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
Walking carefully to the lounge where I knew Harm was waiting for me; I couldn't help but smile, at the fact that I really was pregnant. Almost four months to the day now. And the corpsman told me that Harm and I would be on the first airlift home as soon as the weather clears.  
  
I walked in quietly, and watched as Harm started at the phone intently. I knew how badly he wanted to call, but was glad that he waited for me. This was certainly a call long overdue.  
  
"Hey," he said finally looking up at me.  
  
"Ready to call home," I ask hugging him for all that it was worth. I realized that this was the first time that we were able to hug each other, let alone be alone since we were rescued.  
  
"Sure am," he said, but didn't let go of me. Not that I was complaining or anything.  
  
We finally settled down at the table and Harm picked up the phone to make the call. I was almost overcome with all of the anticipation.  
  
"Hello? Admiral?" he said with a look of confusion. What was the Admiral doing at our place at two in the afternoon?  
  
"Yes sir, Mac and I are fine.yes sir.she is right here sir.yes sir, we were picked up about four hours ago sir.I don't know sir, the Colonel said h would contact you immediately," he said sending me a look of confusion, before turning his attention back to the call.  
  
"Yes sir.well sir on the way to the base we came under fire and were forced to leave the jeep."  
  
As Harm went on explaining I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, silently telling him that it was going to be okay.  
  
"Are the boys there sir," he asked finishing up telling the Admiral what happened. I was so caught up in thinking about what I would talk about with the boys, that I almost missed Harm's question.  
  
"What happened sir...okay, when did Sturgis take him in.?" I held my breath and watch as Harm's expression change to an instant look of dread.  
  
Oh God  
  
Something had happened to one of my boys.  
  
"What did the doctor say sir," he said squeezing my hand tightly. "Yes sir.I see.And the other boys? Okay, yes sir.thank you sir. Yes sir, I will," he said and hung up the phone.  
  
He let go of my hand, sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. I wanted to scream at him to tell me what was going on.  
  
"Troy is in the hospital," he whispered. "Sturgis took him to the hospital three days ago, because his temperature got so high."  
  
I could faintly hear Harm screaming my name before I collapsed.  
  
*********************************************  
  
(Sturgis's POV)  
  
I was pacing.  
  
Now I know it not in my nature to pace, but this...this had to be the ultimate exception.  
  
But maybe I should back up, and start at the beginning.  
  
After the twin's birthday party and the birth of Jimmy, that night I had to rush Troy to the hospital. He had a temp of one hundred and four.  
  
Oh God was I scared.  
  
So while the boys stayed with a neighbor until the Admiral could get there, I was rushing Troy to the hospital. The admitted him over an hour ago, but no one had been out to talk to me. They just took his medical information and just went about their business.  
  
They did raise some questions when I told them that Troy's parents were MIA, like they didn't believe me or something, but I guess I looked trustworthy enough. But still they weren't telling me anything.  
  
As I was about to go and badger the receptionist again, I saw the same doctor that was treating troy walking over to me. Before he said anything he motioned for us to sit down.  
  
I knew it was bad. I could just feel it.  
  
"Commander Turner, I am doctor Mathers, I am the doctor-"  
  
"I know who you are doctor, now just tell me how Troy is," I said, letting my anger seep through.  
  
"Yes-well, what you thought was a bad cold, has turned out to be a bad case of pneumonia. Troy has a lot of fluid that has built up in his lungs, and the only way that we could get that fluid out was by putting a chest tube in him. He is having a very hard time breathing so we put him on a n oxygen mask for the time being. We also started him on a course on antibiotics to help fight the infection. Right now Troy is a very sick little boy. What he needs now is some time to fight this."  
  
(A/N: Sorry, but my medical knowledge of pneumonia is very slim. Sorry if I got the facts messed up.)  
  
"How-how long will he need the chest tube?"  
  
"It's hard to say, right now he just needs time," the doctor said standing up and offering his hand. "You can see him now, but he will probably be a little groggy from the medication. I have to finish my rounds now, but if you need me, the nurse will know where to find me."  
  
"Thank you doctor," I said feeling somewhat relieved.  
  
Before seeing Troy I called the Admiral to update him on Troy's situation, and asked him if I could take some time off. He readily agreed, and told me not to worry about the other boys, that he would take care of them.  
  
By mid morning the next day, Troy had improved a little, but he still wasn't out of the woods yet. Petty officer Coats came on her break so I could stop at my apartment and take a quick shower. I stopped back at Harm and Mac's to pick up some of Troy's things that I thought would make him feel better. When I got back to hospital I was surprised to the see the Admiral sitting next to a sleeping Troy. Somehow I knew it was something big.  
  
"There's news, isn't there?"  
  
He nodded but said nothing. I took the seat on the other side of the bed and watched him. I had never noticed how much these last three months had taken out of the Admiral. I knew he felt somewhat responsible for sending Harm and Mac on an assignment that they never wanted to go on in the first place. And I knew that he would never forgive himself if something had happened to them. He sighed and sat down, and then finally spoke.  
  
TBC (Please REVIEW!!!!!!!) 


	12. The Home Coming

  
  


Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review.

  
  


***********

Luckily I managed to grab Mac before she hit the floor. 

  


"Sarah!" I yelled lightly hitting her face. 

  


"Sarah!" I said again, but got no response.

  


She opened her eyes three agonizing minutes later, and managed to sit down in a chair. 

  


"He's-he's got pneumonia?" she whispered, grabbing both of my hands in hers.

  


I nodded, not quite wanting to believe it myself. 

  


"Harm, we have to go home. Now," she said desperately. 

  


I nodded and looked out the window, watching as the rain fell. As much as I hoped we were going to be on the next helo out of this hell hole, I knew it wasn't going to happen. It was already starting to flood here. As long as it was raining, we weren't leaving anytime soon.

********************

  


(AJ's POV) 

  


I watched as Sturgis's face turn from concern to horror. I sighed and shook my head. It was bad news, but not that kind. 

  


"A company of Marines found Harm and Mac yesterday while trying to get away from some rebels. They had minor injures, but are otherwise okay." 

  


"But?" he said, knowing I had more to tell.

  


"But, it has rained over six inches at the base already, with no sign of it stopping. So until the wether gets better, all flights have been suspended."

  


"How long sir?"

  


"I don't know. It's monsoon season in Liberia, so it could be another couple of days or even another couple weeks."

  


"Do the boys know yet sir?"

  


"Yes I told them as soon as I got the word. They took it well considering that it could be awhile longer until they would be able to see them. Harm promised to call the boys tonight."

  


"Do they know about Troy?"

  


"Yes, Harm is probably going to be calling later to check up on him. What did the doctor say today?"

  


"That he was going to keep the chest tube in awhile longer, and that the doctors are want to move him to Shady Grove Children's hospital."

  


"But that's in Maryland!"

  


"I know sir. But the doctors say that they have better equipped medical treatment there. They want to fly him out there, first thing in the morning." 

  


"Damn," I said rubbing my hands over my first. Can't this family ever catch a break?

  


"Is there something else sir," he said looking me over carefully.

  


"There is...it turns out that Mac, is well pregnant. Four months to be exact."

  


"She's what?"

  


"Pregnant. The doctor at the base confirmed it."

  


"That's great!"

  


"Well it certainly is the best news that we've gotten so far," I said trying to sound happier. "Why don't you go home and catch some shuteye Commander, I'll stay with Troy tonight."

  


"Are you sure sir? Who is staying with the boys?"

  


"Tiner and Coates are staying with the boys tonight. Go Commander, that's not a request."

  


"Yes sir, thank you sir," he said and ruffled Troy's hair before he left.

  


Once I was sure that Sturgis was gone, I moved my chair closer to Troy's bed and whispered, "time to get better kiddo. Your Mom and Dad are coming home soon."

  


I stayed with Troy that whole night, and comforted him when he woke up crying. I know I was no substitute for Harm and Mac, but until they got home, I had to be there for him.

*****************************

  


(AJ's POV)

  


I was called into work unexpectedly a week after we got the news about Harm and Mac, and didn't know who else to call. Harm and Mac's babysitter was sick, Sturgis was watching the boys, Bud and Harriet still had their hands full with there own two boys, and I needed Singer, Tiner and Coats with me at the office, so there was no one to sit with Troy. In one last ditch effort, I made one last call, knowing I had no other option. 

  


He picked up on the first ring, and I just prayed he wasn't working.

  


"Webb? I need a favor...."

  


*************************

  


(Webb's POV)

  


I can't believe I was here. I couldn't believed I agreed I to do this.

  


I moved my chair closer to Troy's bed, just as he was opening his eyes for the first time today. The Admiral had told me he had been sleeping awhile, with his high fever and all of the medication that he had been given. 

  


"Hey buddy," I whispered grabbing his hand.

  


Buddy? Where had that come from. I was suppose to be a man who showed no emotion, why was I all of a sudden getting so sappy?

  


"Want Momma and Dada," he whispered.

  


"They'll be hope soon," I said knowing that wasn't really true. The rain still hadn't let up, and it was impossible for me to get them here any sooner. Damn rain. I handed Troy some water, and soon he fell weekly back on to the pillow. Poor guy.

  


"Mr. Webb can you tell me a 'tory?" he asked in barely above a whisper.

  


I knew he was going to fall asleep, so I decided just to go with it. 

"What do you want to hear?"

  


"A 'tory about mommy and daddy," he said turning to look at me.

  


I knew Harm and Mac occasionally told the kids stories about their adventures, so I gave him a week smile and decided one with a happy ended. Praying that this story would be a happy ending as well.

  


"Well it all started in a rose garden...."

  


************* 

Three weeks.

  


It's been three weeks since Harm and I were found, and now, finally, we were on our way home. I look over at Harm, and realize that he must be a million miles away, even though he is sitting just a few feet from me. We were fifteen minutes from Andrews and he hasn't said one word to me since we got to the states. What is bothering him?

  


"Harm?" I ask. After a few minutes he finally looks at me.

  


"Yeah Mac?" 

  


"You okay? You've been kinda quiet," I ask hoping he'll talk to me rather then crawl back into his shell.

  


"Sorry Sarah, I was just thinking," he say and turns to face me.

  


"About what?"

  


"Just everything that has happened since we've been missing. I mean we missed the boys fifth birthday party. We missed Harriet having her baby, and we weren't there for Troy when he was taken to the hospital, and then moved to Shady Grove. We weren't there when he got his chest tube out nor were we there when he got out of the hospital..." he says sounding somewhat defeated.

  


"But you know what we were there for?' I ask teasing him.

  


"What?"

  


"Well I think it is safe to say that we were both there when I got pregnant," I said, knowing that would make him smile.

  


He laughs, "okay Marine you got me there."

  


We both laugh and enjoy a comfortable silence the rest of the way home. 

  


****************** 

  


(Webb's POV)

  


We waited patiently at Andrews for the cod to land. It has been almost four months now since Harm and Mac have been home, and just about everyone from the office, including the media, who got wind of the story has come out to greet them. 

  


The boys looked on edge as the plane finally landed. They knew that it would take a few moments for their parents to get off, but they looked as though they couldn't wait a minute longer.

  


When I finally spotted them, they looked much different then I expected, granted I knew they wouldn't look like they had come from the spa or anything, they just looked different. Both a little thinner, and both were limping a little. I smiled when I saw that Mac was already starting to show a bit.

  


The kids, all except for Troy, whom Sturgis was still holding, ran to Harm and Mac. Harm picked up both twins, while Mac clung to Matt. All had tears in their eyes, and I knew the media was just eating this up. Damn press. 

  


Minutes later they made their way over to us, with Mac holding the twins and Harm holding Matt. 

  


Sturgis handed Tory over to Harm and Mac, and both clung to their youngest son. I knew they were worried, and hell I was to. The kid just looked so pale. 

  


As soon as their family moment was over, They turned their attention to their boss and snapped to attention.

  


"At ease you two. And welcome home."

  


TBC

  


Please review! 


	13. Two Years Later, And A Lifetime To Go

(Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review.)  
  
Two Years Later....

  


(Harm's POV)

  


It has been over two years now, since Mac and I went missing in Liberia, and the day that we came home is still fresh in my mind. And I go to bed every night praying, that we never have go though that again, and that we never put our kids through that again. 

  


I can now safely say that things are starting to get back to normal. Well as normal as things can be when your dealing with five kids, and one more on the way. This one will be our last. Mac and I already agreed on that.

  


Steven Davis Rabb was born six months after we returned home, and he couldn't have been more perfect. Although Mac and I were slightly disappointed that we didn't get our girl, Stevie was...well he was another one of daddies little boys. And although Troy wasn't very thrilled about not being the baby of the house anymore, he warmed up to his little brother right away, and has now become Stevie's protector. It's funny to watch Troy follow Stevie around, now that he has started walking, and making sure he doesn't fall. 

  


I can't believe that just one short year ago, Troy was so sick. No one can really tell, but Mac and I have both noticed that Troy isn't as active as he once was. But the doctors said it should be awhile until he is back to full speed. 

  


I lean against the door frame to our livingroom and watch the kids play. God they have grown up so much! Matt has already old me that he wants to be a pilot just like me, and I couldn't even begin to describe how that made me feel. But I made it clear to him that he should be whatever he wants to be, because that's what he wants to do. I told him that I was already proud of him, and would be proud with what ever he decided to be when he grows up. I just hope he doesn't grow up to fast.

  


Mac should be home any minute from the doctors office, and I was eager to here how the visit went. I heard the front door open, but didn't take my eyes off the kids. The twins were fighting on who was better the Marines or the Nay. I had a feeling that they would be choosing the marines as their career. God help the marines, when those boys enlist. As I was watched Matt join in the argument, I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist.

  


"Hey there flyboy," she said as I turned around to greet her with a kiss.

  


"Hey yourself. How did the doctor's appointment go?"

  


"It went fine. Every thing is fine. Your _daughter_ is fine."

  


"My...my daughter?" I asked barely above a whisper. I thought we were going to wait to find out. How....

  


"I know we wanted to wait, but the doctor told me by mistake. And I can't say that I'm disappointed to here it. We're finally getting our little girl Harm," she said with tears in her eyes.

  


I took her in my arms and spined her in the air, as our children watched on curiously. But our celebration was quickly halted as my cell phone rang.

  


"Rabb...yes sir...I see...when sir?...okay....yes sir....no sir...I understand sir," I said and hung up. Mac knew the look on my face and sighed.

  


"What's up," she asked trying to keep her voice light.

  


"There was a murder on the Sea Hawk," I said leaning back against the doorframe.

  


"Do you have to go away Daddy?" Matt asked.

  


"Afraid so sport," I answered putting my phone back in my pocket. 

  


But before I could say another word, Troy ran from the room. We could hear him run up the stairs, but had no idea why. But before Mac and I could go after him, he was running back down. He walked over to me, and held out his hands to be picked up. I picked him up and shot a puzzled look over to Mac. She shrugged, as I turned my attention back to my son.

  


"What's up champ?"

  


"Here Daddy," he said handing me his flashlight. "So you won't get lost again." 

  


Unable to keep my balance any longer, I lowered Troy to the floor, and kneeled down in front of him. I was stunned. Not that he remembered back that far, but that he was making such a touching gesture. I took the flashlight from him, and gave him a hug.

  


I wanted to promise him right there that I wasn't going to get lost on this trip, but I couldn't. I didn't even know all the details of the death, and I certainly didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep. 

  


"Listen buddy...." but I was speechless. I hugged him again and picked him up, so that he was facing me. I shot Mac a desperate look, but she was as speechless as I was. 

  


"I loved you little man, and I promise, that if I do get lost, which I don't think I will, I'll make sure to have your flashlight. Thank you," I said hugging him again.

  


I put him down, and he returned to his brothers as if nothing had happened. I put my arms around Mac, and could tell that she had started crying. 

  


"How did our boys grow up so fast Harm?"

  


"I don't know Sarah, but I plan on being here to find out," I say and rub my hands over her belly where our young daughter was resting. 

  


She may have a hard time growing up in a family full of boys, but I was defiantly going to be hear to make sure that she and her brothers all grew up with a father.

  


End

  


(Here is a challenge to all readers. Especially those who have writers block. Take the kids from this story, the boys and there soon to be sister Abigail Grace, and focus on their lives in the future, and don't forget to add the rest of the JAG clan into the mix.

  


Have fun! 

  


Oh and please review!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
